1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for monitoring sensors for systems management.
2. Description of Related Art
System management nodes often use sensors to measure performance of components of a server. If a sensor determines that the performance of a particular component being measured falls below a threshold, the system management node is notified. However, as the complexity of a server increases, the number of sensors needed by the system management node to monitor the server increases.